Highway Star
|ja_kanji = ハイウェイ・スター |engname = Highway Go Go |user = Yuya Fungami |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 (Deep Purple song) |type = Long-Distance StandJOJOVELLER: STANDS, p.106 |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |stats = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C |actor = Philip Reich }} is the Stand of Yuya Fungami, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Highway Star is an almost naked, humanoid Stand with a dark, checkered body, and an ornamental fake beard on its chin reminiscent of that worn by the s. When chasing a target, it splits itself into multiple thin layers of its body, giving the impression of a group of footprints chasing after the target. Personality Highway Star relentlessly pursues its prey by following their scent and has no personality, though Yuya's habit of speaking through his Stand can give the impression of sentience. In the anime, Highway Star speaks with a calm and slightly sinister version of Yuya's own voice. In the colored manga and anime, Highway Star is portrayed as being purple and black. Abilities Highway Star is a long-range Stand; defined by mediocre fighting power and a long range of action, which enables Yuya to pilot his Stand rather precisely while resting far from danger. Highway Star possesses a disjointed set of powers that make fighting it a perilous endeavor, and even Josuke must flee the Stand to find the user and beat him. Two of its basic but most remarkable characteristics are its speed and range: Highway Star can run up to 60 km/h (roughly 37 mp/h) and indefinitely maintain that running speed in order to chase after its prey;Chapter 385, Highway Star (2) moreover its chase after Josuke around Morioh while Yuya was in Grape Hills HospitalChapter 388, Highway Star (5) demonstrates its great range. Room Creation Highway Star's first witnessed power is a rather odd ability to create a room and lure victims into it.Chapter 384, Highway Star (1) To do this, the Stand will create an illusion inside the room, its appearance being entirely dependent on the person being lured. In Rohan's particular case, he was shown a vision of a man bearing resemblance to Yoshikage Kira, killing a woman. Anyone who enters the room is targeted by Highway Star, who then acquires their 'scent'. Once it has hold of its victim's scent, it begins to relentlessly chase them anywhere at a constant speed of 60 km/h. Enhanced Sense of Smell Highway Star possesses a superhuman sense of smell which Yuya himself sports. While Highway Star can acquire someone's scent and automatically lock onto their position (meaning it can automatically summon itself near the target if they are far enough),Chapter 387, Highway Star (4) Yuya's own nose is subtle enough to pick up and distinguish faint odors. It allows him to guess if a fruit is rotten and even smell someone's mood by the adrenaline they release.Chapter 391, Highway Star (8) Body Dismantlement Highway Star can section itself into many slices as it flies at high speeds, breaking apart into flat horizontal segments shaped like footprints that move independently of each other, and then reassembling itself piece by piece. This allows Highway Star to be impervious to physical attacks like punches, slip through narrow passages or do large scale multi-angle attacks by striking with all its pieces at once.Chapter 390, Highway Star (7) However in this state, Highway Star acts automatically and mindlessly follows the scent, allowing its target to temporarily trick it. Life Force Theft Highway Star's main ability is to suck life energy, or "nutrients", from its victims when any part of it touches the targetChapter 386, Highway Star (3) and transfer it to Yuya in order to heal him. When it sucks out the energy, the victim's skeleton can be seen, and they are left severely exhausted and unable to move or even use their Stand, as was the case with Rohan. Yuya implies that if he wishes, Highway Star can fatally drain a target until they're an emaciated husk. In addition, the life force of Stand users give more energy to Yuya and heals him faster, thus he specifically targets Stand users. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= DiU 386 Highway Star Initial Appearance.png|Highway Star's Initial full-body appearance. DiU 384 Room in the tunnel.png|Room created in the tunnel. DiU 385 Highway Star Footprints Chasing Rohan.png|Highway Star chasing after Rohan Kishibe. DiU 385 Highway Star burrows feet into Rohan.png|Highway Star burrows its feet into Rohan. DiU 386 Highway Star Absorbing Nutrients.png|Highway Star absorbing Rohan's nutrients. DiU 386 Highway Star Chokes Heaven's Door.png|Highway Star chokes out Heaven's Door. DiU 386 Highway Star Tempts Rohan.png|Highway Star tempts Rohan into trapping Josuke Higashikata. DiU 386 Highway Star Lunges at Josuke.png|Highway Star lunges at Josuke. DiU 386 Highway Star Pins Rohan Down.png|Highway Star pins down Rohan after his disobedience. DiU 387 Josuke flees from HS.png|Chasing after Josuke, riding away on Rohan's motorcycle. Terunosuke5.png|Chasing Enigma's user HighwayStar.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' |-| Anime= Rohan tries to escape HS.png|Highway Star chasing after Rohan Kishibe. HS burrows into Rohan.png|Highway Star burrows its feet into Rohan. HS sucks out Rohan's nutrients.png|Absorbing the nutrients from Rohan's body. Highway Star manifests itself.png|Highway Star manifests into its true form. HS chokes Heaven's Door.png|Highway Star chokes out Heaven's Door. HS prepares to kill Rohan.png|Highway Star prepares to kill Rohan and absorb him. HS tempts Rohan to trap Josuke.png|Highway Star tempts Rohan into trapping Josuke Higashikata. HS lunges for Josuke.png|Highway Star lunges at Josuke. HS pins Rohan down.png|Highway Star pins down Rohan after his disobedience. Josuke flees HS.png|Chasing after Josuke, riding away on Rohan's motorcycle. HS chasing Josuke.png|Chasing Josuke across the city at a speed of nearly 80 km/ph. HS reforms itself.png|Highway Star assumes its true form to uncover Josuke's whereabouts. Yuya sucks the life from Josuke.png|Sucking out Josuke's nutrients. Highway Star catching his car.png|Highway Star catching Terunosuke car Highway Star (Feet) stats.png|Highway Star's 1st stats card. Highway Star Stats.png|Highway Star's 2nd stats card. Highway Star KeyArt.png|Highway Star's Key art. |-| Other= Highway_star.jpg|Highway Star figurine by Di Molto Bene HS1.jpg Trivia Its body-splitting ability was inspired by the children's game. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Long Distance Stands